Secrets
by LadyNightV
Summary: Everyone have secrets, some are big and some are small but we all have them. First story, be kind. Rating M just in case. Moved from crossovers section.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for the whole story.

I do not own Harry Potter, I hate to say it but, Harry Potter and all that goes with all belong to J.K. Rowling.

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, if I did; they would be lovers and not LLBFF's.

A/N: this story may not be grate it is my first story. Be kind and review.

Prolong.

Secrets, we all have them. Some keep them to protect others, some to protect them self's. For myself, it is both.

Here the thing with Secrets, they always come to light. It doesn't madder how hard you try, they come out. I just wish it could of happen a different way.

Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself, My name is Maura Isles, when I found out I was a witch it was decided that I would go to school under a different name, my parents did not want the name Isles to be accosted with witchcraft. I was ok with it, they allowed me to pick a name, and they hired two vary lovely people to act as my parents whenever I had to go into the magical world.

In the magical world, I became Hermione Granger. Yes that right I was The Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of the age, best friend to one Harry Potter, and friend to Ron and his family.

After the war I couldn't stay, it hurt too much, all the people we lost, friends, love ones. I did at the time what I thought was best. I left, I went back to the non-magical world, went to school, became a ME and met Jane, the woman I love but can never tell her.

The thing about secrets, as always, at some point they come out in the end. We can try to keep them, but sometimes they don't want to be kept. This is the story how it all came out. How the true came out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see prolog.

The Past

It over, the war is done. This was a war that we as children should never have been a part of. I don't mind that I help in the war. I would do it again if needed. I know some of the so called Dark Lord; follower wants me dead if they ever get out of Azkaban. Perhaps that is why I am doing this, it was always the plan, just not as soon as I thought.

It has become time for Hermione to disappear and Maura to come home. There are only two people alive that know the truth about me, Professor McGonagall, and Harry Potter. I had told Harry the truth at the end of our second year of school, I wanted him to know, for two reasons, one because he had become my brother in everything but blood, and the second was in case something ever happen to me.

It has been a few weeks after the war when I told harry my plan to leave. We had a long talk about it.

"Harry, I cannot do this anymore."

"Do what Mya?" Said Harry.

"I can't keep lying anymore, and you know what will happen when Ron find out. Even if I sit him down hand tell him. I don't want to fight with him on it. Not only that but he thinks I am going to marry him. We both know what that will do. I feel like I don't belong here anymore Harry. What do I do?"

"Well Mya, you always wanted to be a Doctor, why not go back to school and do that? And about Ron, I am sure he will understand, yes he will be upset and he will not like it. In the end as long as you are happy I am sure he will come around."

"Thank you Harry, but perhaps it will be best not to tell anyone the truth about me. I think it is time for Hermione to disappear from this world and for Maura to come back to the muggle world. That way I am safe, and I am no longer seen as a hero."

"Are you sure you want to do this Mya?"

"Yes, I am sure. I have been thinking about it a lot. You know the plan at some point was to do this. I know it early then planed but I think now is the best time. I am just worry what everyone going to say."

"Mya, I love you, you know that. I wouldn't be a live right now if it wasn't for you. You are my sister and I will always have your back. You always wanted to be a doctor and help people, I am sure you will find a way to do just that."

When Harry said that I couldn't help but through my arms around him and say "Oh Harry, I love you too, you're my brother."

With a sad smile and a small voice I ask Harry, "Will you go with me to say good bye to Ron and everyone else?"

Harry wraps me in a hug and said "I will always stand beside you when you need me and want me too. Love you sis."

After that we went to the borrow to talk with everyone, when we got there Harry called everyone together for me. "Everyone, Mya has something she needs to tell all of us."

Once everyone was in the room, everyone started to talk, "What going on Mya?" said Ron. "Yah Mya, What is it?" said Ginny. "Dear what going on? What do you want to tell us?" said Molly.

"This is kind of hard to say, I am not even sure how to say this. So I am just going to come out with it. I am leaving in the morning and I might not be back for a very long time."

"WHAT? What do you mean you are leaving? You can't leave, we are meant to be together, why can't you see that?"

As I was trying to hold back tears from what I am doing, harry put one arm around me, "Ron stops it. We all know you and Mya fight to much so stop it. Let her be. If she wants to go then let her and be her friend."

"Thank you Harry. I am so sorry Ron; I don't feel the same as you, in a way you are kind of like a brother. Also Harry is right, we fight too much. We wouldn't last long if we tried." I could feel the tears starting to fall.

"Oh dear, Mya why do you want to leave?" said Molly

I wasn't sure how to tell her I was tired of acting like someone I am not. Lucky for me I didn't have to. "She leaving to find herself, and she will be back when she ready. We all need time to find ourselves after what we all been through, Mya more than most." Said Harry.

"We understand Mya, take your time and come back to us when you are ready. We will be here waiting, we will miss you, and no madder what you will always be family." Said Molly.

We all sat talking well in to the night; I know Harry told them I would be back someday. But even he knows I was planning to never come back. I was turning a page like most stories and starting a new chapter in life. If only I knew that the past has a way of biting back,


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer see chapter 1.**

**Hermione to Maura**

This is it, time to say good bye to Hermione and welcome back Maura.

After saying good bye to everyone and heading to my house that my parents had in the UK. I packed all of my magical things in to a trunk that had an undetectable expansion charm on it; the trunk also had a blood lock that is keyed to me. The last thing I did before locking the trunk was to cast a spell on myself to hide all the scars I had gotten from the war. Once that was done and no scars could be seen I locked it hoping I will not have a reason to ever open it. I remember the words I said as I close that trunk, "Good bye Hermione. Time to close this chapter and start the next one," and when the top close and the magic sealed it, "Hello, Maura Isles, welcome back to the world."

After that I went to school, and became a doctor, but due to the war I couldn't handle being around a lot of people. I didn't want to give up on helping people so I went and gave a voice to the dead. I could help them find peace. As time went on I thought less and less about the war, and what I had left behind.

I may have thought less about the war but I never forgot, my trunk moved with me everywhere I went. Right now it sits in my home office it looks as good as the day I close it. Over the years I worked hard to be where I am, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I am Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Life is as good as it can get when you're in love with your best friend, and she only sees you as a best friend or family. But I enjoy what time I get with her, even if she just watching me cutting open a dead body. But there are times when I think she just might feel the same, only for a few second. Jane Rizzoli is the one person that can brake me, I been through war, I have been tortured and I never broke, but she could do that. I always fear the day when she finds out, I know I have almost slip a few times. I fear when she find out she will leave me, just for loving her.

We all have a past, I just hope I had mine put a way for good. I thought saying good bye to my old life would keep me safe in a way. I was wrong; one can never truly hide from the past. It has a way of finding you.

**AN: hope you enjoy it. Be kind and review **


End file.
